marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Power (Earth-199999)
Alexander "Alex" Power is the oldest of the Power Pack siblings at age 12. Alex acts as their leader, but his temper sometimes causes them trouble. His main power is control over gravity. History Alex Power is the oldest child of Dr. James Power, a physicist who works for the United States government on a means of producing large quantities of energies cheaply through combining matter & anti-matter. (The subatomic particles composing anti-matter have opposite charges to those of the equivalent particles of matter itself. When matter contacts anti-matter, both are converted entirely into vast quantities of energies.) An alien Kymellian named Aelfyre Whitemane (nicknamed "Whitey") learns of Power's discovery & intends to stop it. Whitemane knows that a device such as Power's will, despite Power's good intentions, trigger a chain reaction that will destroy the Earth. Moreover, he knows that Power's device is sought by alien Z'nrx, nicknamed "Snarks," who intend to use it to conquer inhabited worlds. When Snarks capture Dr. Power & his wife Margaret, intending to force him to reveal the secret of his device, Whitemane saves the Power children, Alex, Julie, Jack, & Katie, from being captured, but he himself is fatally wounded in the process. Dying, Whitemane transfers one of his superhuman powers into each of the four Power children, & asks them to use their new abilities to save their world. Alex receives the power to control gravity, & calls himself Gee after the common scientific abbreviation for gravitational force ("G"). The four children call themselves the Power Pack. Power Pack thwart the Snarks, rescue their parents, & destroy Dr. Power's dangerous matter/anti-matter converter, thereby saving the Earth from destruction. The four children continue to have adventures as Power Pack, assisted by Whitey's Kymellian Smartship, Friday. Powers & Abilities Seemingly those of Alexander Power (Earth-616). Powers Gravitikinesis: Zero-G can negate the force of gravity on himself & on other living beings & objects through anti-gravitons. (Gravitons are subatomic particles which carry the force of gravitational attraction. Anti-gravitons are subatomic particles that are the counterparts to gravitons, but have an opposite charge.) Previously, in order to reduce the pull of gravity on an object or a living being other than himself, Zero-G needed to be in physical contact with that object or being. Now, Alex can project a gravity distortion field that can increase or decrease gravity on an object that he is in close proximity to, but not necessarily in physical contact with. He has also learned to increase gravity in a specific direction on an object or person allowing himself & others to simulate controlled, directional flight. When Zero-G uses his power small black rectangular marks often appear on his forearms & lower legs (or, if those portions of his body covered by clothing, on the parts of his clothing covering his forearms & lower legs) & sometimes on part of whatever object he is touching & using his power on. More recently, a black distortion field surrounds any person or object affected by his powers. He now seems to hover & fly in any direction at will. The limits of the amount of mass on which Gee can successfully use his power are not yet known. However, he has succeeded in negating the force of gravity on his father's matter/anti-matter converter, an enormous object weighing many tons, enough to carry it many stories above the Earth's surface. Zero-G can control the extent to which he reduces the pull of gravity enough so that he can hover above the Earth's surface at the height he desires, & not simply keep on going upward into outer space. Apparently Gee can also increase the pull of gravity on himself through generating gravitons. In his first clash with the Snarks, Zero-G thus successfully resisted the pull of a Snarl tractor beam that had a force equivalent to six times Earth's gravity. However, as yet Gee has seldom used this power to increase the pull of gravity, & it is unclear whether he can use this power to increase the force of gravity on living beings & objects he touches. Presumably as Zero-G grows older the extent of his powers & his mastery of them will increase. In addition, the members of the Power Pack can heal themselves by sharing their life forces with one another. As Zero-G, Alex had control over the increase/negation of gravity. This control was primarily centered on himself, but could extent to items or people he was in contact with, or that he could surround with a gravity distortion field. Previously, he had relied on his siblings to provide momentum in order to fly, & wore wings to propel himself along. But more recently, he displayed the ability to affect the gravity of objects he was not in contact with, & to increase the gravity on them in one direction. This resulted in the controlled flight of Alex & his sibling Katie, for example, without the two being in physical contact at anytime. As Destroyer, Alex had Katie's energy absorption/projection powers. As Mass Master, Alex had Jack's density power. As Powerhouse, Alex had all of his siblings' powers. Former Powers Energy Manipulation: After he & his siblings switched powers for the first time, Alex gained the powers formerly held by his sister Katie, which allowed him to disintegrate objects & absorb energy from them before projecting if forward as "Power Balls" of incredible destructive force. Alex was, possibly due to his age, far more concerned with the lethal potential of these powers than Katie was. Alex was also the first to discover that absorbing excessive amounts of energy caused him great pain & made it harder for him to release it. Eventually, Alex lost these powers after trading with his siblings again, gaining the Density powers held by his brother Jack & his sister Julie. Density Manipulation: After he & his siblings switched powers once more, Alex gained the Density Manipulation powers that were previously possessed by his brother Jack as Mass Master & his sister Julie as Molecula. He took the name Mass Master & utilized the same powers his brother & sister had, such as turning into a gaseous cloud form, shrinking while gaining strength & durability, creating density force fields, & growing to greater heights than he could achieve naturally. He also refined the power himself, being the first sibling to use the powers to become a liquid. He eventually switched powers with his siblings again, regaining his old gravity powers & once again becoming Zero-G. Gravity Manipulation, Acceleration Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Energy Manipulation: Upon taking all the three Kymellian powers from his siblings & retaining his own powers, Alex became Powerpax & later Powerhouse. With all four powers, he was quite a bit more powerful, & was able to utilize all of the talents, powers, & skills that the four siblings had created over the years, & manifested powers like Flight at faster than the speed of sound, shrinking & growing in size, transforming into a gaseous cloud form, utilizing his rainbow trail as a solid platform or binding apparatus, disintegrating objects & releasing energy, & manipulation of gravity. He also had a more powerful healing factor. All of these powers, except his share of the healing factor & his original Gravity powers were lost when he decided to return them to his siblings, becoming Zero-G once more. Strength Level Gee has the normal human strength of a boy of his age, height, & build, who engages in a normal amount of exercise for his age (mostly playing). By utilizing his anti-gravity power, Gee can lift (press) far more massive objects than he would otherwise be able to lift. Paraphernalia Equipment Zero G once wore artificial wings under his arms which enable him to glide on wind currents when he uses his anti-gravity power on himself. Alex wears a special costume made of Unstable molecules created by the Kymellian Smartship Friday. The costume can be invisible & intangible, but will materialize on Zero-G when he wills it to do so. When activated, these costumes were called from an extra-dimensional realm "Elsewhere" to replace their normal clothing. Transportation Friday, a Kymellian Smartship formerly partnered with Whitey. Weapons Appearing only in the movie, Alex wields a shield similar to Captain America's, composed of a unique alloy of Vibranium, steel, & an unknown third component. External Links *Alexander Power (Earth-616) *Alexander Power (Earth-5631) *Alexander Power (Earth-TRN417) Category:Power Pack Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-199999